La naissance d'une légende
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: La façon dont le couple le plus populaire de Poudlard est né. James/Lily


La naissance d'une Légende

Aujourd'hui, au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Surtout du côté des filles. En effet, nous étions le 14 février 1977.

Lily se réveilla dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef, comme tout les matins, ne réalisant pas la date. Elle s'habilla, prépara ses affaires de cours, et partit rejoindre sa meilleure-amie Alice à la table du petit-déjeuner. En arrivant, elle vit celle-ci regarder avidement le plafond, elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et ne vu rien d'anormal. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et entame la conversation :

- Salut !

- Salut.. répondit distraitement son amie

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? la questionna Lily en fronçant les sourcils

- J'attends le courrier.. répondit Alice

- Tu attends quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Lily

Alice fit brusquement de gros yeux et tourna son attention sur sa meilleure-amie, qui étalait de la confiture de marmelade sur son pain.

- Me dit pas que tu sais pas quelle jour on est ? lui demanda Alice, incrédule

- Non, pourquoi ? C'est un jour spéciale aujourd'hui ?

- Mais oui, triple buse ! C'est la Saint-Valentin ! s'exclama Alice

Lily sourit, comprenant ce qui taraudait son amie.

- Tu veux voir si Franck va t'envoyer quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que je veux savoir.. Tu n'es pas curieuse, toi ?

- Non, pas vraiment.. répondit Lily avec un haussement d'épaule

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée des hiboux, au plus grand ravissement de la gente féminine de l'école. Lily reçut une petite dizaine de lettre, mais une retint particulièrement son attention.

_Moi je me dis que c'est toi_

_Et je sais que tu y crois_

_Tu es celle qui rythme mes bonheurs,_

_Rythme mes humeurs_

_Juste comme ça_

_Et je me dis que c'est toi_

_Un admirateur plus si secret_

_PS : Si cela te dit, viens à vingt heures ce soir au Septième Étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et les Trolls._

Cette lettre la fit sourire, et elle jeta inconsciemment un regard en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux en batailles, qui était en train de rire avec ses amis.

- Alors, la pêche est bonne ? demanda Alice

- Regarde.. dit Lily en lui donnant la lettre

- Tu crois que c'est.. ?

- J'en doute, cela fait depuis la rentrée qu'il ne me regarde plus.. soupira Lily

- Mais tu aimerais bien que ce soit lui.. avança Alice

- Évidemment, que j'aimerais.. répondit Lily. Et toi, avec Franck ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- On a rendez-vous ce soir.. répondit Alice avec un expression béate peint sur le visage et avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

La journée passa rapidement et les filles commencèrent à se préparer à dix-huit heures trente, en investissant la salle de bain dans les appartements de Lily.

- Salut les filles ! s'exclama une voix masculine dans leur dos

Elles se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à face avec le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Salut Remus.. répondirent-elles d'une même voix

- Alors on sort ce soir ? demanda-t-il, souriant

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Franck et Lily, rendez vous avec un inconnu.. répondit Alice. D'ailleurs, pendant que t'es là, tu serais pas ce que fait James ce soir ?

- Alice.. rouspéta Lily. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne pouvait pas être lui..

- Mais tu aimerais bien.. répéta-t-elle, faisant rougir la rousse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus.

- Alors, que fait James ce soir ? redemanda Alice à Remus

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas qu'il sorte.. répondit-il, ne ratant pas l'expression déçue qui passa sur le visage de la Préfète-en-Chef pendant quelques secondes.

Les filles retournèrent à leur préparation, et Remus alla dans sa chambre.

- Au revoir Remus ! crièrent les filles en partant de l'appartement à dix-neuf heures cinquante.

- Bonne soirée les filles ! cria-t-il en retour, avant de se tourner vers un miroir. James Potter ! dit-il distinctement. L'image de son meilleur ami apparut sur le miroir

- Alors ? demanda James directement

- Fonce, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien ! lui assura Remus

- Merci Remus.. murmura Sirius avant de couper la connexion.

Lily attendait devant la tapisserie indiquée quand une porte apparut sur le mur vierge à sa gauche. Elle sortit sa baguette, et s'approcha prudemment. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit une pièce Magnifique. U feu ronflait paresseusement au fond de la-dite pièce, devant lequel se trouvait un canapé, et plus loin, une table dressée pour un dîner au chandelle. La porte se referma, se qui fit se retourner Lily, et c'est là qu'elle _le_ vit.

- Salut.. dit James

- Bonsoir, James.. répondit Lily, rougissante.

- Tu as fin ? demanda-t-il en montrant la table

Elle acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche et elle se dirigea vers la table, elle s'assit, et James prit place en face d'elle. Leur regard se croisa et ils détournèrent tous les deux, rougissant. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, se jetant des regards en coin sans oser ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois le dîner fini, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'assirent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Le silence régna quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que James le coupe.

- Écoute Lily, je sais qu'entre nous ça à pas toujours été la joie.. J'ai toujours été très maladroit avec toi, et je m'en excuse.. Mais malgré le fait que j'ai été quelque peu distant depuis la rentrée, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Et je me suis dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais..

- James ? l'appela Lily après quelques secondes de silence

- Oui ? répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux

- Ce que tu as mis dan le mot que tu m'as envoyé ce matin, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

- Oui, c'est vrai.. répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Quand je te vois sourire ou que je te voie rire avec Alice ou quelqu'un d'autre, cela me fait immédiatement sourire.. Et quand tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, ça m'inquiète. Tu vas peut-être trouvé ça stupide ou fleur bleue, mais.. Je t'aime Lily..

James ne la quittait pas des yeux, alors elle se rapprocha et prit les mains du garçon en face pour jouer distraitement avec ses doigt.

- Ce n'est ni stupide, ni fleur bleue.. commença-t-elle. Et je pense que tu as raison, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, donc c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors, autant que cela soit maintenant, non ? finit-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les noisettes de James.

- J'ai toujours adoré tes yeux.. murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Le lendemain, 15 février 1977, les élèves de Poudlard purent assister à un spectacle inattendu, au petit-déjeuner, James Potter et Lily Evans rentrèrent main dans la main dans la Grande Salle.

Une légende était née.


End file.
